insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zapei Zapei no Mi
Zapei-Zapei no Mi, occasionally called the "Fake Goro Goro no Mi" is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate static energy, or electric charges. "Zap" is an onomatopoeia for the sound electricity makes, thus the name "Zapei". It was eaten by Zene the Gizoid, who mistook it for the Goro Goro no Mi. Appearance The 'Zapei Zapei no Mi '''is colored mustard-yellow, oval shaped fruit with a zig-zag pattern on it and a brown, swirl-like stem. Since it looks like a baby watermelon, it can be held with one hand. The fruit also gives a weak electric shock to whoever touches it, which is what causes them to believe it to be the Goro-Goro no Mi. Strengths & Weaknesses This fruit is also considered the "Fake Goro Goro no Mi" because it uses electricity similar to the Goro Goro no Mi, but they cannot transform into an electric human and at first glance the electricity is weaker. It should also be noted that the electricity is mainly for close-combat attacks, but if the user is strong enough the electricity can be used for far range attacks too. Also, the user can use electricity to fly by electricity lifting them into the air, and increased speed by having electricity push the user. However, what sets it apart from the Goro-Goro no Mi, as well as most other devil fruits, is that is gets stronger over the course of a battle. Like how depending on how much and fast you move creates more static electricity, the longer the battle the stronger the fruit becomes during the battle. If a battle goes on for hours, the devil fruit's attacks can do much more damage than some of the attacks of other devil fruits, and if a battle goes on for days, it can become stronger than even the Goro-Goro no Mi. Also, the longer the battle, the more range attacks can have. However, this ability resets abfter every battle, a feature which Zene is researching and trying to prevent. Though this sounds like a very powerful devil fruit, it has many weaknesses. Besides the fact that devil fruit users cannot swim, rubber and earth based attacks do much more damage. In turn, the powers of the Zapei Zapei no Mi cannot even leave a mark on people of these elements (example: Luffy and Crocodile). Another weakness is the close range of this devil fruit. While good against opponents that are strictly long range (bow users) and have bad aim, anyone that makes it difficult to get near them or land a punch on them have an advantage over the user of this fruit. Finally, since the fruit is an electric fruit, any robots that eat the fruit tend to have to rest more, since in battle they use so much of their electric energy. Usage and Techniques Usage While he is a robot, Zene uses the fruit to the best of its abilities. Since he is a swordsman, he uses the powers to increase the speed of his swords and electrocutes any opponents he hits. Also, due to his incapability to feel pain, Zene is able to fight longer than most, which works well alongside the ability of this fruit. Also, Zene is capable of using powerful long range attacks as well as short range. Zene also sometimes uses his powers in a comedic way. One way he does this is by making electric fireworks in the sky, or using his powers to make a fool out of his crew by making them go crazy by zapping them while hidden. However, he can use his powers practically, like striking a fish with lightning so it gets perfectly cooked (it doesn't work too well, though.) After using his copy technique on Gear Second, Zene discovered a similar technique for the Zapei Zapei no Mi. To activate this form, the user punches and kicks thousands of times at extreme speed, causing static electricity to generate. After this technique is finished, the user starts sparking, and their devil fruit power as well as the user's speed is greatly increased. This technique is named "Triboelectric", after the Triboelectric effect, but the user can say "Tribo" as well for the name. However, the form draws on electricity nearby as well, which means Zene's necklace. This means that the old virus Zene slowly returns when Zene is in this state, which could apply to other users in the same circumstance (which is unlikely). Techniques There are many techniques for his devil fruit, which are split into long range and short range. There are as follows. Note that the long range techniques are named after climate and natural disasters, while the close- up attacks are named after mythical creatures. Also, any attacks with (Charge) written next to the name is capabe of being powered up in the Triboelectric form. Long Range '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Rain- '''Small bolts of electricity shoot out of the user's fingers like a minigun. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Hail- '''The user creates multiple small "meteors" of lightning from the sky, which do moderate damage when one hits a target. The triboelectric version can act like homing missles as well. '''Zapei Zapei no Thunder- '''Multiple lightning "illusions" are sent at a target, so that when they dodge, a real powerful lightning bolt can be sent at an opening. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Lightning- '''A powerful blast of lightning comes from the sky, like "El Thor" but much weaker (unless the attack is in charge mode or the fight has been dragged out for a long time). '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Heat Wave- '''A shock wave comes from the user and goes in every horizantal direction. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Hurricane- '''A large electric sphere is formed in front of two outstretched hands, then is launched spinning for adding speed and destruction. '''Zapei Zapei no Whirlpool- '''Acts like a trap. When an opponent steps on it, they sink and spin around, being electrocuted along the way. This gets them dizzy and allows for a next attack to be prepared by the user. '''Zapei Zapei no Tornado- '''Multiple discs are sent at an opponent in a vertical fashion. Short Range '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Fairy- '''The user runs or flies around an opponent fast, punching/slashing them rapidly with electricity as they do it, causing minimal damage per slash. However, more damage is done as slashes add up. In triboelectric mode, the attacks and user are faster and do more damage. '''Zapei Zapei no Siren- '''Electricity is formed in a certain direction to distract the opponent, meanwhile an electric punch/slash is charged and strikes the opponent. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Giant- '''The user jumps into the air, then clamps their fists/ swords together and brings down an electric strike on the opponent. ' -Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Cyclops Giant- 'Same as Giant, but the user moves side to side to make the user harder to hit. '''Zapei Zapei no Scylla and Charybdis- '''The user strike multiple times using electric punches/slashes, then runs around the opponent punching/slashing. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Centaur- '''Rapid electric kicks attack the user. '''Zapei Zapei no (Charge) Unicorn- '''The user flies into the air with electricity, then rams into the opponent. '-Zapei Zapei no Griffin- '''Same as unicorn, but electro-bites the opponent. '''Zapei Zapei no Phoenix- '''Grabbing the opponent, the user flies into the air, then, electrocuting the opponent, sends them flying into the ground. '''Zapei Zapei no Phantom- '''A charged, powerful punch/slash nearly hits the opponent, but doesn't, letting the impact from the air send the opponent flying. The strongest non-triboelectric attack. '''Zapei Zapei no Charge Dragon- '''The ultimate attack. The user charges for a long time, then electro slashes/punches the opponent at high speed using holy electricity, also the impact of the slash damages the opponent. This attack can only be performed in Triboelectric mode, and is considered the triboelectric version of Zapei-Zapei no Phantom.